


Fino all'Alba

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, soft boys being soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Angel Dust is there when Husk wakes from a bad nightmare.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Fino all'Alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannibear/gifts).



> This is for the darling Danni in the Huskerdust server. Happy Birthday you crazy, beautiful human!!! 
> 
> The title translates to Until the Sunrise

In Hell, Demons face a multitude of traumas on the daily. Things that would once horrify a mortal soul became run of the mill after a mere few months. But a soul has a funny way of hanging on to the past.  
  
For Husk, copious amounts of alcohol usually helped. And when that didn’t work, he could at least keep to himself to prevent others from learning about the nightmares. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally waking someone up with a scream or tearing into them with his claws. Worst case scenario, he had to get a new pillow or sheets after they had been shredded apart. It was a good system.  
  
That was, until he started seeing Angel Dust. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being in the spider's room. On the contrary. 99% of the time it was _extremely_ enjoyable. Behind closed doors he didn't need the alcohol to numb his mind; he didn't need to worry about anything other than the beautiful demon on top of him. It was the aftermath of those enjoyable moments that always bristled Husk’s fur.  
  
Angel huffed, letting out a pleased hum as he and Husk came down from their highs. The cat demon leaned forward, capturing Angel’s lips again.  
  
“Swear on my fuckin’ afterlife you’re gonna wear me out one day, old man. Really, ya should be awarded a medal for your accomplishment,” Angel laughed, peppering kisses down his lover’s neck. Husk let out a low chuckle, tilting his head back to give the other demon room. Angel let out another snort of laughter as he felt Husk's chest begin to rumble, “Ya sound like a lawn mower purrin’ like that.”  
  
“Fuck you, I’m not doing it on purpose,” He teased, not fighting back the smile that cracked across his face. Husk rubbed Angel’s hip with his thumb, pecking his lips again quickly before pressing their foreheads together. Husk watched as Angel’s bright smile dimmed just a bit, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Will you stay tonight?” He asked, looking at the cat demon pleadingly. Husk swallowed thickly.  
  
“Ange…”  
  
“Please. Just tonight. I promise I don’t kick in my sleep or nothin’,” the porn star bit his lip, waiting for the other’s answer. The more time he spent around Angel Dust, the harder it was for Husk to say no to his requests. Especially when he wasn’t trying to pull any bullshit. He reached up and cupped Angel’s face, thumbing over his cheek.  
  
“You hog the blankets and I’m fuckin’ out of here.”  
  
Angel’s face lit up with excitement as he leaned forward to kiss his lover deeply.  
  
It was easy to fall asleep in Angel’s bed. The spider had enough pillows on his already fluffy mattress that it was practically like laying on a cloud. But clouds can still carry rain.

And thunder.

Husk could feel the wet sand sucking at his boots, threatening to pull them off with every step that he took. Waves crashed against a shoreline as he trudged up the beach towards a cave. Hands blindly pushed him forward as the sweltering heat made it difficult to hold his weapon.  
  
A battle cry pierced his ears. His head whipped around, but not soon enough. Bullets whirred past his head, adding their own screams to those of his fellow soldiers. A blast of heat from his left made him squint as he saw burning men run out the cave, sprinting towards the ocean before the flames could consume them. The familiar ratatat of a rain of bullets hailed down, tearing at his flesh. He let out a cry of pain as he choked on sea water.  
  
It was Angel who blinked awake first at the sound of a small whine of pain. His eyes blearily adjusted to the darkness as he made out his lover’s form. Husk’s back had been turned to him, wings wrapped tightly around him as he clawed at the bed sheets, making small tears where he was holding on for dear life. Angel reached over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table and cautiously reached a hand forward.  
  
“Husk?” He put one hand on the center of Husk’s back between his wings. The chimera let out a startled yell as he sat up forcefully. Angel ducked back against the headboard to avoid being completely smacked in the face by a wing. 

Husk’s chest was heaving, gulping for air that he thought he’d never have. He looked around blindly in the dimly lit bedroom, claws tearing the bedsheets more. The sweat on his brow began to cool in the night air.  
  
“Husk,” Angel’s voice was gentle as he moved across the bed cautiously. The spider demon crawled his way into Husk’s line of sight, moving closer to him. His lower hands reached out and gently pried claws from the mattress while his top two moved to cup Husk’s cheeks.  
  
Husk finally registered where he was as soon as Angel’s hands touched his face. That panicked look in his eye calming as he leaned into his lover’s touch; breath finally slowing to a calmer pace as his heart hammered away. Angel crawled closer, straddling the demon’s lap to ground him. He wordlessly pressed a kiss to Husk’s forehead, trying to calm his mind.  
  
“It’s okay,” He whispered, rubbing behind one of Husk’s ears, “It’s okay, I’m right here.”  
  
Husk removed his hands from Angel’s, preferring to wrap them tightly around Angel’s waist. He pressed his face into the other’s fluff, doing his best to block out the rushing noise in his ears. Angel held him back, rubbing the back of the cat’s neck with one hand, petting down his shoulders with another two.  
  
Husk didn’t know how long he sat there, gathering both his breath and his thoughts. Angel’s warmth calmed his mind, lulling it back from that panic stricken place. He looked up when Angel pressed another kiss to the top of his head.  
  
“I’m sorry…” He breathed out, moving to take his arms away. The shame of being caught in a nightmare bubbled up in his throat, threatening to rip forward in a sob. This was exactly why he didn't sleep in Angel's room. Why he didn't sleep with anyone. The clawing need to run rocked through him; the need to hide.  
  
Angel quickly grabbed Husk's hands with his third set of arms, pulling them back around his waist. Husk's mind blanked for a brief, blissful moment.   
  
“Ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for, Husky,” Angel gave Husk a bright smile, gold tooth glinting in the low light, “Takes a lot more than a scratched up bed t’scare me off,” He pulled the cat close again, letting him rest his cheek against his chest fluff. Husk closed his eyes as he listened to Angel’s heart beat. His eyes opened when he heard the rumble of Angel humming. It wasn’t a melody he’d heard before, but his shoulders began to relax. He looked up, chin still resting on Angel’s fluff.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Somethin’ my ma used to sing when I was real small. Molly used ta sing it, too,” He smiled, “ Se ti tormento, o cara, Ah, non son io, è questo cor la causa, è l'amor mio,” Angel sang quietly, brushing a hand through the cat’s fur before leaving another kiss on his head. Husker gave him a soft smile. He silently wondered how he could be so lucky.   
  
Since arriving in Hell, Husk had resigned himself to an eternity of drinking to blur the days together. Anything to lessen the blow of landing in perpetual torment. And then this cocky, bitch of a spider landed in his lap with a bright smile and quick wit. If blessings could happen in Hell, Husk never thought it would happen to him.   
  
“Can I stay?” He asked, rubbing Angel’s back gently.  
  
“ ‘Course you can, dumbass,” Angel laughed, “I’m tha one that asked ya to stay in the first place. Imma be double damned if I let ya outta this room before sunrise.”  
  
Angel rolled off of Husk’s lap, snuggling down into one of his many pillows, opening his arms for the other. Husk shook his head with a small smile, rolling over to wrap his arm around Angel’s waist. He leaned up to kiss Angel’s lips quickly before snuggling down against the other’s chest fluff.  
  
“I gotcha, kitty cat,” Angel whispered, a smile still gracing his lips as he began humming again.  
  
Rest came easily for Husk after that. For the first time in a long time he dreamed without nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Angel is singing/humming is called "Che Mai T'ho Fatt', Amor?" and he's singing the third verse which translates to:
> 
> If I torment you, love,  
> Myself 't is never:  
> Only this heart of mine,  
> That loves you ever
> 
> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rockyrants


End file.
